Falling Again
by arwen833
Summary: Chap. 4 up!! Lantis and Hikaru had an accident. Why Lantis and Hikaru on earth? Why don't they remember each other? please review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Things you need to know before reading  
  
This story is based on the manga.  
  
~ Lantis and Hikaru have a daughter named Autumn.  
  
~ Ascot and Umi marry and have a daughter named Asmi.  
  
~ Fuu and Ferio marry and have a daughter named Elawin and a son named Fureo.  
  
~ Caldina and Lefarga have a son named Faldin  
  
~ Presea and Clef have a son named Cles( pronounced like clef but instead of an f, a s sound.  
  
~ Primera gives up on Lantis after he marries and falls in love with Eagle.  
  
~ Eagle and Primera return to Autozam  
  
Character Family Charts  
  
key: ( )= chosen ones ^= one child =two children -- =Married  
  
(Lantis-Hikaru) Fuu-Ferio Lefarga-Caldina Ascot-Umi Clef-Presea  
  
| | | | |  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
(Autumn - Fureo) Elawin ---- -- Faldin Asmi ------- Cles | | |  
  
  
  
Asacle-Fern (Auto ----Faliwin) Eladin -----------------Clemi Asacle [married to Fern]  
  
| | |  
  
^ ^  
  
(Fermos ---- Auwin) Falawin ----------------- Elemin  
  
**** Not all inhabitants' family trees are listed  
  
ok now that you know that you can start to read the story  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Hikaru was running. She looked around her while running. Cephiro is so beautiful she thought. She was in the Forest of Fire, which she herself created, just like Umi created the Forest of Water, and Fuu created the Forest of Wind. Suddenly a voice shouted "Wait up Hikaru!", shaking her out of her trance. It was Lantis, her husband along with her daughter, Autumn who was five. Hikaru herself was 23 and Lantis, 26. Autumn had pink hair with black stripes, the color hair of both parents. She wore a gold band around her head similar to Cail Lantis except hers went all the way around and had a ruby in the middle of her forehead. Hikaru stopped to wait for them. "I have to talk to you." Said Lantis "Alone."  
  
"Alright" said Hikaru. "Autumn, run along and find Auntie Umi. She and your uncle Ascot was looking for you earlier, anyways. You can also play with your cousin, Asmi"  
  
"Okay, mommy!" the ruby eyed girl ran toward the palace. (No, she did not die her hair or have eye color contacts!!)  
  
"I've been looking for you" said Lantis.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked Hikaru. Lantis smiled at her innocence. "No, I wanted to give you something."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Lantis took out a red and gold sun pendent, the sun was wreathed with fire. It was small about the size of a quarter and as thin as a 0.7 piece of lead. Which is one reason, why Hikaru didn't notice it was a locket. There was a tiny hole in the back. Lantis then took out a key, which matched the pendent. It had a tiny sun covered with flames. Lantis turned the Key in the little hole in the back and opened it. Inside was a picture of Hikaru, Lantis and Autumn also there was an engraving on the border of the inside, that said Lantis and Hikaru "Wow "cried Hikaru.  
  
"It's so beautiful" She sighed.  
  
Lantis smiled, one of his rare smiles at her. He then showed her the other side, which had their wedding picture. She put on the necklace and Lantis put the key away.  
  
" You know Lantis, you aren't as bad as people said you are!" said Hikaru jokingly.  
  
" Well you have changed me a lot." Lantis shrugged.  
  
" Why were you so cold at first. Why don't you open up to anyone besides me and Eagle?" she asked.  
  
"deprived from playing as a child? Honestly, I don't know." He replied.  
  
Then she started to run off, yelling "Fine then, let's play! You can't catch me!!!"  
  
Running, Lantis was catching up to her because of he's taller even as athletic as she was. Then he caught her. Both of them were laughing and caught up in their own games didn't notice how close to the cliff they were. Suddenly Hikaru broke loose from Lantis' arms, and bringing Lantis down with her, fell down the cliff. Cephiro, sad at the loss of the two strongest hearts, froze in time with all of its inhabitants for eternity until they return. Mokona stood up watching from his own dimension he created for himself and felt sorrow. Then a brilliant plan formed in his head.... 


	2. Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Sorry I made a cool chart in the prologue but it messed up so I will type up one for you!!  
  
Chapter 1 Reborn  
  
Hikaru was in a forest, the trees and leaves were covered in fire, but somehow they were not burning. She gasped in wonder at how beautiful the forest was, she had never seen it before but somehow it looked so familiar. Then she sees a figure, but as soon as she got close enough to see it was a man, she woke up. Hikaru put on her training clothes and got her sword. She went outside to practice her morning drills pulling a wooden dummy along with her. Hikaru was 17, and was very good at fighting. She practiced all of her sword drills, and then dropped the sword as she began to murder the dummy. Then finally the dummy broke.  
  
'It's time to eat anyways.' she thought. As she finished her breakfast hurrying, she called out to her mother "I'm leaving!"  
  
All the family Hikaru had was her mother, and Hikaru looked nothing like her, sometimes she thought that Rika wasn't even her mother. But she did look a little like her grandfather, Satoru Shidou. Rika had named Hikaru after her grandfather's long lost sister.  
  
"Alright!" Rika shouted. Hikaru spent most of her life fighting to make all the hurt go away, even though she was always healthy, happy, and never ran out of energy. She ran to school only to be greeted by a crowd of friends and a crowd of boys following her hoping to get a date. Hikaru just wasn't interested in that kind of thing, she just felt like she liked someone else but she didn't know who. As she sat down, not really listening to her friends' babble, the teacher interrupted, which was just as well since she wasn't listening anyways.  
  
"Sit down everyone I have an announcement." Said the teacher.  
  
After everyone was calm, the teacher continued. "We have a new student today..." and he was cut off by a bunch of loud whispering. "Quiet" he yelled.  
  
"Come in" he said to the boy waiting patiently by the entrance of the classroom. "This is Lantis"  
  
All the girls started whispering about him. "QUIET!!!" screamed the teacher. "You may sit behind Hikaru. Hikaru, please raise your hand." Hikaru raised her hand, thinking 'Gosh he's really cute' Then the ruby eyed girl shook her head and blushed. 'Geez, you don't even know him!' The black haired, blue eyed boy walked to his desk. Mokona smiled as everything was going according to the plan. 


	3. The Kendo Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth!  
  
Chapter 2 The Kendo match  
  
Lantis went to sit down. He was surprised when the dark pink haired girl in front of him turned around.  
  
"Hello my name is Hikaru. Would you like to be friends?" said Hikaru.  
  
Then she held out her hand, Lantis hesitated then said" Sure." and returned the favor. 'Maybe this school won't be so bad' He thought.  
  
At Lunch, Lantis found a cherry blossom tree, climbed it and started to eat his lunch. Staring at the petals of the flowers he started to think of a person with the same colored hair. Hikaru. Somehow she felt familiar, yet he was sure he hadn't met her before.  
  
Then he heard a "May I join you?" and broke out of his dreams.  
  
Surprisingly he heard himself saying "Sure", which was strange since Lantis had always said no to girls before. He had always sat alone, not even with his friends. He watched as Hikaru climbed up the tree and plopped down next to him on the branch.  
  
"Thanks" she said. "Umm. There were some boys chasing me and I needed to get away. Thank You".  
  
Lantis laughed and said "So you are pretty popular with the guys aren't you?"  
  
"Well um. yes, but so are you among the girls. You are lucky to have climbed up a tree so that they couldn't see you." She said.  
  
Hikaru was still taken aback. She hadn't actually though that Lantis had ever smiled never mind laugh before.  
  
Lantis was surprised himself again. 'This girl has a weird effect on me' He just stared at her not sure what to say.  
  
"So are you joining any clubs?" she said breaking the silence. She looked up at her red eyes got lost in his blue ones.  
  
"What clubs are there?" he asked. Hikaru shook her head as he broke the trance she was in.  
  
"Well um. what do you like to do? There are tons of clubs. You have to join one though, or the club teacher will be on your case forever!"  
  
"Well I like to fight, but I pretty much like any sport." replied Lantis.  
  
"Oh. well I am in the Kendo club and you would probably like it. It is pretty easy for me now, though I have beaten every single person who joined, even older boys. I could bring you after school if you like and you could register."  
  
She had a pleading look in her eyes. Lantis smiled. He was going to join anyways.  
  
"Sure, I would like that very much." He said. After school, Hikaru dragged Lantis to the Kendo Room.  
  
"Where do I sign up?" he asked. She brought out a piece of paper and told him to fill it out.  
  
"Oh and by the way, um. I forgot to tell you I am the captain so um." She ran out of words to say. "Well, we have a meeting at 4:00 which is in ten minutes so I can introduce you to the club." Lantis looked up at her from filling out the form and smiled.  
  
"Okay." He replied. Then he finished with the form. Hikaru took it and stuffed it in a file cabinet with a bunch of other forms.  
  
"Would you like to spar, just to pass the time?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Sure" Lantis replied "Let's see how good you are!" Instead of Kendo swords both of them took up real swords and set up a fighting stance. Hikaru attacked, and Lantis swiftly blocked. Then Lantis did a half crescent moon drill, and Hikaru blocked. Then Lantis completed the other part of the half crescent moon drill, and Hikaru blocked again. Hikaru then came with a barrage of attacks, all of which Lantis blocked. Both of them kept looking for an open spot, but found none. This went on for about 45 minutes more. They were so determined in trying to win that neither of them noticed when the kendo club came in to have their meeting. The entire kendo club was amazed. They have never seen their Kendo captain fight so well before because none of them were anywhere near as good. Also this boy they have never seen is very good. Just as good as Hikaru or even better. Hikaru was the best in the entire school.  
  
Finally Lantis stopped and said "We should continue this later, your club is waiting." He gestured to over where the Kendo club members were waiting.  
  
"This is Lantis" Hikaru said in a serious tone. She turned to face them. "Today was his first school day for all of you who don't already know. He will be joining this club." "We have practice every other day next week and a competition on Thursday. Here are the schedules." She passed out some schedules. "That will be all. See you next week at practice." Hikaru finished. She then left taking Lantis with her.  
  
Lantis smiled and said "You are serious at the club but at every single other time you are a genki, always happy, never running out of energy girl! You are pretty good at fighting, actually."  
  
"Same with you" said Hikaru and she flashed him one of her greatest smiles. Mokona was amazed at how well the plan was working out. But there is more trials coming up ahead, after they regain their memories. Mokona sighed. If only.. 


	4. We have a Daughter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth so don't sue me!!!  
  
Thank you Clow Angel for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Chapter 3 We have a Daughter?!?!?  
  
Hikaru was done with her morning exercises and done with breakfast. She sighed, looking at the scenery and feeling the cool morning breeze. Then she saw Lantis coming. She was kind of in a daze, just watching him, thinking 'He's really handsome especially when he smiles. Stop it Hikaru!! She mentally kicked herself. We are just really good friends, that's all.' Lantis looked at Hikaru and smiled, she was really pretty especially with the wind blowing in her hair. 'Stuff it Lantis! She doesn't like you in that way' he told himself.  
  
"Hey Hikaru would you like to walk to school with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled and called out "MOM!!! I am leaving!!!"  
  
"Okay!" came the reply.  
  
They walked to school together and talked for awhile each of them disappointed when they reached the school. True they were both in the same class, but they couldn't really talk privately until lunch. After they stepped inside the classroom, Hikaru ran to greet some of her friends.  
  
"Geez, Hikaru!" One of them said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
" At least every girl has to be jealous of you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lantis"  
  
"Oh but we are just friends!"  
  
"You guys spend so much time together though! You like him, I can see it! You are really that much, friends with boys!"  
  
"Stop it!" Hikaru laughed. She went to go sit down. Then she turned around and started talking to Lantis. Then Lantis noticed something around her neck. He asked her what it was.  
  
She slipped the pendent off and told him "I know this sounds really weird but I was born with this pendent on!"  
  
Lantis examined it and said "I know this is kind of weird, but I too was born with something around my neck. A key."  
  
He took the Key out and it matched the pendent. They both gasped. This drew the attention of Hikaru's friend, Ryoko. But they were so surprised they didn't notice. Lantis fit the key in the tiny little hole on the back and opened it. What they saw inside really surprised them. Ryoko leaned over and gasped. Hikaru was stuttering.  
  
"But but how ca can this be? We didn't even kkknow eeach other when I first hhad iit and wwho iis the little girl?"  
  
Ryoko who was pretty bold, looked at it and said " Hey you two look pretty cute together in this picture. Who is the girl? Oh. wait umm she has PINK AND BLACK HAIR!! That is kind of strange.. Hey. that is the color of both of your hair! And she has ruby eyes like yours, Hikaru! No offense but ruby eyes are not very common.. You GUYS NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
"shh Ryoko" said Hikaru "but it doesn't make sense. Both of us look older in this picture then we are now and we definitely didn't know about each other when we were born. But it can't be someone else because here it says Lantis and Hikaru. Please don't tell anyone about this, it might start even more rumors."  
  
"Ok, but what is your daughter's name?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Look Ryoko I didn't even know we had a daughter.." Said Hikaru.  
  
There was silence. Then suddenly Hikaru and Lantis both said at the same time "Autumn"  
  
"Your daughter's name was Autumn? What a pretty name!" said Ryoko. Ryoko then looked at the other half, the one with the wedding picture. "Whoa, You guys are married too, and you have a daughter what else have you been keeping from me?!"  
  
"Look Ryoko just do not tell anyone about this. We didn't know each other until school, we don't have a daughter and we are not married!! Lantis and I need to talk."  
  
Ryoko reluctantly went back to her desk.  
  
"How did we know that her name was Autumn? "Asked Hikaru  
  
" I'm not sure it just popped into my head." Lantis replied.  
  
"Bbut it can't be us.. we are 17 and 18 and the people in the picture look around 23 and 25." Stuttered Hikaru.  
  
" but it says Lantis and Hikaru on the inside" Lantis answered. Hikaru turned around and stared at the picture some more. She was so confused. She needed to think. 


	5. Swordfight and remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Swordfight and Remembrance  
  
Hikaru was confused. She still didn't understand the mystery of the locket. It just didn't make any sense. And now, since she had been avoiding Lantis, she felt lonely. 'Okay it's true, I confess I love him. But does he love me?' Maybe the locket was a picture from the future. They have a daughter? She blushed at the thought. No it can't be, how would I have it then when I was born?  
  
"Hey Hikaru" said Lantis. She turned and looked at him, her eyes locked in his. This made her blush worsen. Lantis noticed that her face was red. "Hey are you alright?" Lantis asked, concerned.  
  
'Oh no she thought he is worried for me! Wait He's worried for me?!  
  
"Sorry, I'm fine don't worry about me" She shook her head clear of her thoughts and smiled really wide. "Don't forget about practice today!!" Then She ran off before another word could be said.  
  
Lantis was worried, even though she had smiled and seemed like herself, he knew her only too well. He knew it was probably his fault; she had been avoiding her the past 2 days. Then she blushed every time he talked to her. Did that mean that she loved him too? He wasn't sure. He loved her alright. He couldn't deny it anymore. But she always had a crowd of boys following her; she couldn't have picked him out of all of them. This was all very confusing.  
  
The bell rang, school was finally over. His last class wasn't with Hikaru. He was still worried it was his fault. He knew it was about the locket. Then Lantis went to Kendo Practice to meet up with her. He walked in only to find out that he was late. Everyone was sparring with each other except Hikaru who was alone.  
  
Lantis took up his sword walked over to her and asked "May I?" very politely, grinning, to make sure she knew it was a joke.  
  
Hikaru laughed and said "Yes let's." Hikaru picked up her sword and got in a fighting stance.  
  
Lantis attacked Hikaru first, then Hikaru blocked. Hikaru attacked Lantis , then he blocked. This continued for quite awhile until finally Lantis found an opening and jerked Hikaru's sword out of her hands. He won. Then Hikaru felt all faint and some reason felt like the same thing happened before, although she knew it didn't.  
  
She shook her head. 'Must be Déjà vu.'  
  
Then Hikaru felt suddenly dizzy and passed out. Lantis, seeing her faint, picked her up and was worried. He carried her to his apartment where he lived alone. He placed her on his bed.  
  
Then he pulled up a chair so that he could watch her. Looking at her, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Since he couldn't help it, he kissed her on the forehead, wishing her a good rest. Then he saw the locket around her neck. He slipped it off just to look at it... Then he felt asleep hoping fervently that she would wake up soon.  
  
When Hikaru woke up she found herself somewhere else. Suddenly she remembered what happened. She looked around and saw Lantis sleeping peacefully on a chair pulled up beside the bed. She smiled at him, and she knew he was there the whole time while she passed out. Her hand reached out to caress his cheek. Then suddenly she remembered.  
  
"Cephiro!" she gasped. At her sudden jerk, Lantis woke up from his sleep. He smiled and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine" said Hikaru shakily. Seeing that he did not remember Cephiro, she didn't say anything. Then Lantis took her by the hand and took her home.  
  
"Hey Hikaru!" Ryoko yelled. "Wait up!." Hikaru slowed down from running in the school hallways. Ryoko, out of breath said "Don't you EVER run out of energy?" Already knowing the answer, she continued. "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow, this Sunday? I am holding a party for you at my house at 7:00 pm. Is the time okay for you?"  
  
"Sure" came the answer.  
  
"Hikaru, it's your birthday soon?" asked Lantis appearing out of no where.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"What can I get for you as a present?"  
  
'She wished they could go back to Cephiro, but since Lantis did not remember, now was not the time for this.' "Oh, you'll see at my birthday party, it's something I really want and doesn't cost anything" she said. Then she started to run saying, "See ya later, Lantis. I have to go now!"  
  
Lantis wondered what she meant by the present. Hikaru was in her room thinking about Cephiro, her friends, her daughter. 'How did Lantis know her name? In fact, how did I know her name before I remembered? I know he loved me in his former life, but what about in this new one. He has so many girls chasing after him. She knew it had been too good to be true.' She picked up her ring. One in fact, that she was holding in her tiny baby fist, when she was born. It was a Ruby set in orange and yellow gems on a gold frame, holding the essence of fire. Her wedding ring. 'How did my former things pass with me into this life?' She wondered. She was wearing a red sweat top and an orange skirt. She looked very pretty this way.  
  
She stepped out the door, calling to her mom that she was leaving and left for her party. When she got there, she had a blast. They played all sorts of games, and things. They had a DJ, it was really fun. Then Lantis came. She took him by the hand and led him outside. It was a pretty scene with moonlight reflecting on a small pool formed by a little waterfall. She looked up at him and kissed him.  
  
'Whoa, wait a second, what just happened' thought Lantis' That didn't just happen. Does she really love me? Wait she never ever said that. Stop dreaming!'  
  
"That is what I wanted for my birthday present. I've always wanted to do that!" said Hikaru happily.  
  
"You did?" asked Lantis. Hikaru's smile turned into a frown.  
  
' Oh no here it comes. What if this Lantis doesn't...' Then to Hikaru's surprise, he returned the favor, passionately. After a few minutes they broke.( uh.air, guys?) and Hikaru went to sit in his lap.  
  
He hugged her and said "Hey Hikaru?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know" and then she fell asleep. Then Lantis had a vivid image of doing the same thing before. Then he suddenly he remembered.  
  
"Cephiro" he whispered sharply and jerked in a gasp. At that Hikaru woke up and heard him say his former country's name.  
  
"Lantis, you remember Cephi..!!!" She started to shout and was cut off.  
  
"Shh.. " said Lantis putting his finger to her lips.  
  
"oops, I was just a little excited.I know let's go now!!"  
  
"but it's late..."  
  
Hikaru put on a puppy face.  
  
"alright, let's go."  
  
They went off to Tokyo tower. Hikaru held Lantis' hand and wished to go to Cephiro as she had done many years before, but had stopped coming to Earth, for Lantis couldn't. She couldn't bear to be apart from him. Then a bright Light shined like it always did and they found themselves in....  
  
"What" cried Hikaru. "This isn't Cephiro!!!"  
  
"That's correct"  
  
"Who are you and where are we?" shouted Lantis protectively.  
  
"This is an alternate dimension I created myself. It is called Celwinearth. My home."  
  
"Mokona?" Hikaru cried/asked.  
  
"Correct" Mokona hopped out from behind a pillar.  
  
"Mokona!!!" Hikaru shouted and ran to him. She hugged the fluff ball really tight.  
  
"Can't bbreattthe" Mokona choked.  
  
"Why can't we get to Cephiro? Why did we come here?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Aah, Cail Lantis... You see when the two of you died, I reincarnated you, and I took your souls and essence and put them into new bodies. But because of that, you cannot go back to Cephiro until you have passed the trials."  
  
"Trials?" asked Hikaru  
  
"Correct. The three trials: Illusion of Love, Illusion of Danger, and Illusion of Nightmares. Call upon your swords; you can use your magic anywhere. You shall need them. And when you complete the trials, you can go home, but there is one catch."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lantis and Hikaru together.  
  
"After completing the trials, your hearts will be bound to the lands of Cephiro. A new system shall appear. You shall be called the 'Chosen Ones', Protectors of Cephiro. You will have to sacrifice your lives for Cephiro. You have the most important job. You can use the full power and magic of Cephiro. When you die, you will die together and two new people will have to go through the trials to test their love for each other and Cephiro. You can choose to do these trials and risk your lives or you can go back to earth and live your lives the way you were doing so before you remembered." Hikaru and Lantis exchanged glances.  
  
"Alright" they replied "We are going to Cephiro"  
  
They summoned their swords, the ones from their previous lives in Cephiro.  
  
" Good Luck." Mokona at that then transported them somewhere else.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!!" gasped Hikaru. "We are in.." 


End file.
